


Aflame

by kiyala



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is warmth, and Loki is happy to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aflame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piecrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/gifts).



> A birthday fic for [pie](http://piecrmbs.tumblr.com/), who I love most in the entire world. <3 This ship is how we crossed paths and will forever be dear to me for that reason alone.

It is summer, and Thor's skin is warm like stones in the sun. It's burning to touch, but Loki thinks that perhaps it's a pain that he can bear, because it's worth it. They take refuge from the sweltering heat in their chambers, dark with the curtains drawn against the sun, but it hardly makes a difference at all with the way Thor presses Loki to the cool sheets, his hot tongue licking across bare skin. Loki can feel himself burning up like this too, panting and writhing against the bedsheets with Thor's tongue inside him, between his fingers, moving at a pace that robs Loki of all clarity.

"I like you this way," Thor murmurs, and even his breath is like the summer wind, right against Loki's ear. "I like when you just take what is given to you, without turning it into some kind of competition."

Loki laughs breathlessly, lying on his side. The sheets are damp with sweat, with his first release, but he and Thor are both as insatiable as each other. They're hardly done.

"Careful, brother," Loki murmurs, bearing back against the fingers Thor pushes into him. "Perhaps you'll make me greedy, and I'll want more than you can give."

Rolling Loki onto his back, Thor kneels over him with a grin. He looks breathtakingly beautiful like this; sweat-slick skin, his golden hair falling loose around his face, his fingers loosely curled around the girth of his thick cock, idly stroking it as he looks down at Loki.

"I doubt that is possible," Thor replies. "Whatever it is that you want, I will give to you."

Loki smiles, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist. "Well. You know what I want right now."

Thor's grin grows wider. "I do."

Thick as Thor's fingers might be, his cock is thicker. The stretch of it has Loki breathlessly clutching at the sheets and whining at the back of his throat.

"Too much?" Thor asks, right into Loki's ear before he nibbles on it. Loki laughs breathlessly and digs his fingers into Thor's shoulders, encouraging him on. He clenches down around Thor's cock, and the action might leave him gasping and writhing, but it draws a loud, guttural moan from Thor and that makes it all worth it.

"I told you that you'd make me greedy," Loki tells him, and Thor chuckles, leaning in to kiss him. "Nobody else is quite as good at giving me what I want, brother."

"Perhaps you should only have me, then," Thor murmurs, rocking his hips slowly. Loki makes a small, breathless noise at the back of his throat, arching off the bed as he clutches at Thor a little tighter. "If nobody else can satisfy you like this."

"Here I thought I was the possessive one," Loki gasps, as Thor thrusts into him a little harder. "Does it make you jealous, Thor? Knowing that I have others in my bed too?"

Thor's answer is in the way he snaps his hips forward, the way he tightens his grip on Loki's wrists, pinning them to the bed so that he has no leverage to thrust back. All Loki can do is lie there, bent in half, knees hooked over Thor's shoulders, taking everything that Thor has to give him. No matter how much, it always leaves him aching for more. It always will.

It is the heart of summer, and Thor burns like he is solely responsible for the heat. Loki doesn't quite mind being consumed by it. 

Thor, not having come yet, is eager for release. He fucks into Loki with wild desperation, pressing him further into the silken bedsheets, his breath coming out in loud pants. Loki loves it, loves watching Thor lose himself like this, so different to the way he is on a battlefield, but no less physical. As much as Loki appreciates it in both contexts, this is something else entirely. Thor might be known for his prowess in bed, but it's more than that when it comes to Loki. They've learned each other over the years, explored each other before ever touching anyone else, and it shows when they are together. Their familiarity with each other makes everything just that much better, and Loki wouldn't change it for the world. 

"You're close," Loki gasps out, feeling Thor tense against him. His every thrust is perfectly placed, making Loki whimper beneath him, his next orgasm beginning to build just as Thor comes. 

"No," Loki cries, as Thor pulls out. "Don't stop—"

"Patience, Loki," Thor chuckles, as he slides two fingers into Loki, resuming the same pace. "I will take good care of you, I promise."

Thor does; his fingers seeking out Loki's prostate and alternating between teasing and giving Loki what he wants. He wraps his lips around Loki's cock, swallowing him down, bobbing his head in time to match the thrust of his fingers. Loki is helpless under Thor's ministrations, clutching at the sheets when he can't hold onto Thor. He twists them between his fingers, tears at them, glad that he had the forethought to place a silencing spell around the room, because there's no chance of him holding back his moans now. He knows that Thor enjoys listening to them, and that only encourages him even further. His voice gets louder as he gets closer to coming, then a louder cry of protest when Thor pulls away, keeping him right at the edge. 

"Thor," he begs, though he knows that he would be doing the exact same thing if their positions were reversed. "Please."

"I like hearing you say that," Thor murmurs. He curls his fingers slowly, dragging them over Loki's prostate. "Again."

" _Please_ ," he repeats, louder this time, kicking his feet out in frustration as he feels his building orgasm fade. "Come on, Thor—" 

Thor hushes him, chuckling softly. "Again, Loki."

"Please," Loki says desperately. "Please, please, please—"

That seems to be what Thor wants; he resumes his previous pace, fucking Loki with his fingers. Loki's orgasm crashes over him like a wave, leaving him trembling and screaming long after it's over. Thor's fingers are wrapped around his cock, stroking him through it until Loki jerks away from the touch, hissing at the oversensitivity. 

"You always scream so beautifully for me," Thor sighs, pulling Loki into his arms, kissing him gently. Loki is still trembling, but Thor is warm, familiar, and comforting. 

"Always," Loki sighs, leaning into Thor's arms, perfectly content to stay right there.


End file.
